The console and personal computer-based video game experience has evolved from one in which an isolated gaming experience was provided into one in which users on a variety of processing devices such as personal computers and mobile devices can interact with each other to share a common game experience. One example of a system that enables users to communicate with each other is Microsoft's Xbox 360 Live® online game service. Using such systems, users are provided with a rich interactive experience which may be shared in real time between friends and other gamers. For example, users can track their own and their friends' progress via different applications maintained by the online game service through the concept of game scores and achievements.